


Love

by WritingIsMyAddiction



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyAddiction/pseuds/WritingIsMyAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Eleanor realized she is in love with Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eleanor

Title: Love

Rating: T

Pairing: Eleanor/Max

Disclaimer: Character’s don’t belong to me.

Author’s note: An answer to a prompt.

Summary: Prompt fic. The moment Eleanor realizes she is in love with Max.

 

It was the middle of the night. One of the few nights Eleanor found that she was sleeping alone since she and Max had begun their arrangement. Max had to work for Noonan, she had been putting it off for as long as she could but he was growing more insistent. And it seemed that no matter how much pull Eleanor may have had he would not relent. It had taken Eleanor quite a while to even fall asleep, having grown so accustomed to having Max beside her. So when a loud, concussive banging echoed through her bedroom she was not pleased. If it had been Mr. Scott he would have announced through the door what he wanted. It was someone else.

Pulling open her door Eleanor saw that it was Noonan. And he looked pissed. Before she could even ask what the fuck he was doing at her door in the middle of the night he was mumbling something about Max and sick and Eleanor was following him. Despite the lateness of the hour Noonan’s was still alive with activity. Moans and screams of pleasure echoed through the halls but Noonan led Eleanor along the familiar path towards Max’s room.

“What exactly is going on Noonan?” Eleanor finally asked. Her head still clouded with sleep.

“Max, she’s been sick all night.”

“What kind of sick?” Eleanor asked concerned.

“Mrs. Mapleton says common cold. Been going around.” Noonan explained. Eleanor felt relief wash over her, her mind had jumped to the worst possible things. Pirates were not the cleanest of men.

“Alright, then why the fuck am I here?” Eleanor asked wondering even why Noonan had opened the brothel if his girls were sick. But then remembering that it was all profit for Noonan and most of the pirates wouldn’t care if the whores they were fucking were sick or not.

“She asked for you. Raised a damn fuss.” Noonan said. He had never seen Max seem so unusually childish. When Mrs. Mapleton had come in to tend to Max, Max had thrown her shoe at the door announcing that she would only see Eleanor. Out of mild concern for Max and more concern for the profit that they might lose should Max be seriously ill Noonan had been compelled to go to Eleanor. At the very least she might have some sort of medicine that she would give.

“Thank you.” Eleanor should have left. Mr. Scott would lecture her to no end on putting herself at unnecessary risk of illness. But she opened the door anyway, looking inside. Max’s room almost felt more like home than her own bedroom. She saw Max laying on the bed, under the covers yet shivering.

Eleanor grabbed the basin full of water and a few cloths and carried them over to the side of the bed. Max shifted, having heard someone come in and expected it to be Noonan or Mrs. Mapleton. When she saw that it was Eleanor her eyes and features lit up.

“You came.” Max said, her voice sounding hoarse and congested.

“Mr. Noonan said you threw a shoe at Mrs. Mapleton.” Eleanor said lightly, a proud smile pulling at her lips.

“Not my proudest moment, but I did not want ‘er to come in an examine me. She does not ‘ave a gentle bone in ‘er body.” Max said sitting up before beginning to cough. Eleanor’s brow furrowed in concern as she gently rubbed circles on Max’s back until the coughing subsided. Grabbing the glass of water that rested on the night table Eleanor handed it to Max and watched the brunette drink from it.

“My poor Max. You were not ill when you left me this morning.” Eleanor commented remembering vividly just how well Max had been when she’d been awoken to amorous kisses that had lit her body aflame.

“It came quickly.” Max replied. “I am sorry to have woken you. I did not want to be alone.” Max said sitting up before coughing lightly. Eleanor watched helplessly, she did not know how to care for someone who was ill. Nor had she ever had a particular inclination to. Yet here she was simply because max didn’t want to be alone.

“Lie down, try and rest.” Eleanor said her voice taking on a soft note that she hadn’t even known she was capable of.

“Will you ‘old me?” Max requested waiting for Eleanor to nod before she did as instructed. Eleanor sat against the headboard of the bed and Max curled around her, head and arm resting over Eleanor’s stomach. Eleanor could feel the heat from Max’s skin through her shirt. It was the fever burning through Max’s body.

Max hadn’t been able to sleep, her entire body ache. But as Eleanor began to slowly run her fingers through Max’s damp hair, soaked with sweat she began to relax and feel sleep begin to overtake her. Strangely, the thought did not repulse Eleanor as she thought it would. Holding someone very clearly suffering from illness, perhaps not life threatening but still, it went against what had been the foundation of their entire relationship. They had both been gripped with a passion that neither could fight, there were times Max would be across the tavern and with just one look, and a small flash of a smile and Eleanor would be ready for her. It was an arrangement that worked well for both of them. Satisfaction without emotional entanglements.

That had of course over time changed, and grown into a fondness and affection. But things were kept separate. In this room only pleasure was found. Not sickness. When Eleanor had still been with Vane, he had come back from one of his excursions at sea wounded. Eleanor hadn’t wanted to see him. She didn’t want the image she had of him tarnished by the new memories of injury. The same she supposed was true of Max. Except that was changing now, now this was where Eleanor wanted to be. To comfort Max, make her feel even the slightest bit better.

“Go to sleep.” Eleanor cooed gently, hugging Max closer to her. It took a while but soon Eleanor felt Max’s breathing even out and knew that the dark haired woman had fallen asleep. Eleanor knew this was dangerous, allowing herself to develop feelings for Max. As if she had any control over that. The more she thought of it the more Eleanor realized she had been in love with Max from the first moment they met.


	2. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moment when Max realizes she's fallen in love with Eleanor.

Chapter Two-

Max was exhausted; all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep until she couldn’t anymore. Her day had been long and the clients paid less than they should have for the services that they had received. And worse, Max had not been able to see Eleanor all day. The blonde had been meeting with pirates and her office door was closed which only served to sour Max’s mood. As she ventured into her room, pulling at the ties of her dress and letting it fall from her body onto the floor she left it there, determined that she would pick it up later. She probably wouldn’t.

As she was preparing to rid herself of her undergarments something caught her eye. There was something on her bed. Curiosity burned within her as she made her way towards the bed for a closer look. Gifts weren’t uncommon but they were usually dresses or tokens that if she wore them were meant to express her affection for whomever gave them to her. It ensured that they would come back. She had an entire drawer full of necklaces and bracelets that had been given to her but she never wore. But this was a book. Small, and bound in brown leather Max picked it up and inspected the title written in gold but it was faded. _Arabian Nights._

Opening the cover of the book Max saw that there was a note tucked inside and with a now racing heart and a suspicion of who had given her such a gift she set the book aside and unfolded the note. She recognized the hand writing instantly.

_This is one of my favorites. I thought you might enjoy it. –Eleanor_

The note wasn’t romantic or overflowing with affectionate words and flowery declarations, but it didn’t need to be. If it were then Max might question if Eleanor had actually written it. But it was straight to the point and the sentiment was clear. Eleanor was thinking about her. And that fact was enough for butterflies to overtake Max’s stomach.

She and Eleanor had only slept together a handful of times when Max had revealed to Eleanor that she knew how to read. It wasn’t that Eleanor had implied Max couldn’t read. But for some reason it was important to Max for Eleanor to know that she was at least somewhat educated. Eleanor had only raised an eyebrow at the revelation and then smiled. After that neither of them spoke of it, until now. Having filed the information away Eleanor had given Max a book, one of her favorite books.

Knowing that she should go to bed, she still felt the long hours weighing on her body and on her mind but she couldn’t fight it. She pulled her robe over her body and took the book with her as she left her room. No one questioned her as she walked past them. She had risen high enough in the ranks of Noonan’s girls that they knew not to question where she was going. Finding her way outside and along the terrace of the brothel she crossed the bridge that connected her building with Eleanor’s. The bridge would take her right into the tavern.

It was late and the tavern was mostly empty except for those too drunk to get up and leave. Max weaved around tables, book clutched close to her chest until she reached Eleanor’s office door. And she knocked softly. At first she feared that Eleanor would be sleeping and she would not open the door for Max. The thought filled Max with a sadness that she had never felt before. Then to her hearts elation she heard the sound of a lock clicking and the door opened.

Eleanor looked slightly confused to see Max standing at her door, but wordlessly she opened it wider to allow the brunette entrance. Max had only been in Eleanor’s office a few times, once only because she had learned that it was the blonde’s bedroom and she wanted to see where Eleanor slept. Eleanor hadn’t been sleeping, but she was not dressed in her usual business attire, she wore an oversized shirt that went down to her mid-thigh and Max wondered if she wore anything underneath it. Her hair was down and relaxed, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

“Max got your present.” Max said finally explaining why it was that she was there, though Eleanor had yet to ask. Eleanor’s head dropped, looking away embarrassed. She was unaccustomed to gift giving and had no idea what to give Max though she’d wanted to give something.

“I’m sorry if it was too forward…I-“ Max pressed her fingertip to Eleanor’s lip effectively stopping any further apology. Eleanor looked up at her wide eyed and vulnerable, helpless in ways she had never been before.

“Thank you.” Max interrupted removing her hand so that Eleanor could speak once more.

“You’re welcome.” Eleanor muttered still embarrassed though Max didn’t know why.

“Were you going to bed? Should Max leave?” Max asked, though she was fairly certain she knew what the answer was going to be.

“No, please stay.” Eleanor’s request was so innocent, so hopeful as if she thought Max would really leave. Things between them were getting more and more serious even though both of them tried to fight it. Touches lingered, gazes became more longing, words expressed deeper sentiment than before, and all of these were things they had tried to avoid.

“Max ‘ad ‘oped that you were willing to read a bit with Max.” Max said her own request hopeful. Eleanor smiled and nodded before turning and leading Max towards her bed where the two could sit and be comfortable. Max sat and watched Eleanor gather a few more candles to brighten up the room so that their eyes wouldn’t hurt from trying to read. When she was done Eleanor looked down at Max, unsure what to do now. Her nervousness was apparent to Max who smiled softly and pulled Eleanor to the bed with her. Leaning back against the wall the two laid side by side while Max began to read. Her voice filling the small room with its lyrical quality and Eleanor found herself completely transfixed.

In the end Eleanor stopped paying attention to the words being spoken and instead only listened to the sound of Max’s voice as she read. Max watched Eleanor growing more and more relaxed as time passed, wondering if the blonde would fall asleep if she continued to read. But even if Eleanor did Max didn’t mind. Eleanor was always moving, throughout the day she was always doing or thinking about something it was heartening to know that Max was able to calm the ever racing mind of the business woman.

“I love listening to your voice.” Eleanor said when Max paused in reading and closed the book.

“Can Max stay here with you tonight?” Max requested looking over at Eleanor. The blonde had a sort of dreamy look on her face, the look of someone lost in complete and utter relaxation. Eleanor’s eyes opened slowly, and her gaze locked with Max’s.

“I didn’t know you were thinking of leaving.” Eleanor replied with a smile. It dissolved the nervous tension that had threated to take over the space between them and Max laughed. Shrugging out of her robe and discarding it on the floor she slid under the covers of Eleanor’s bed while Eleanor did the same. This would be a first for them. The first time they had shared a bed and not fucked. But more significantly this was the first time that Max had ever shared a bed with someone with the intention of just sleeping.

The thought made her slightly uneasy. She shouldn’t be feeling this way. Not towards Eleanor, not for a woman that was for the moment paying attention to her. But Max couldn’t guess for how long that would last. Developing feelings for Eleanor was the fastest way to get her heart broken and Max didn’t know if she would be able to recover from that pain. But the more she thought about it the more she realized that whether she wanted to or not she had already fallen for Eleanor. Her heart already belonged to Eleanor.

“What’s the matter?” Eleanor asked having turned on her side and saw the slightly terrified look on Max’s face. Max never lost her composure, she was always calm, seeing her not worried Eleanor.

“It is nothing.” Max insisted forcing a smile.

“It’s something. Tell me.” Eleanor said worried.

“I ‘ave never met anyone like you before.” Max offered, she didn’t want Eleanor to worry. Eleanor always worried that she was going to do something wrong or something that Max didn’t like. It was how Max knew that Eleanor cared for her, Eleanor’s unending need to make sure Max was happy.

“Is that a good thing?” Eleanor asked tentatively.

“Oui. You care about Max.”

“Very much.” Eleanor insisted though she suspected that she didn’t need to. Max knew it to be true. “Is that why you look so terrified? You aren’t used to someone caring for you?”

“It is safe to say that we are similar in that fashion.” Max replied simply. For as secretive as Eleanor was about most of her life she never kept hidden her discomfort for intimacy. It had been one of the conditions of their relationship when it started, Max was not to try and delve into Eleanor’s psyche. Eleanor was there for physical gratification and that was it. At least, that was how it started. Slowly, as one night turned into another and another, until Eleanor was practically Max’s only client, the two began something that neither expected.

“I wish it didn’t terrify you so.” Eleanor said softly, running her finger tips down the side of Max’s face making the brunette look at her. As she did, Max saw Eleanor’s eyes reflecting the soft candle light back at her.

“Max is not accustomed to being cared about. Having someone remember things she has spoken. Wanting more from her than just her body. That you would lay with me tonight and know that nothing needs to happen, you would not try anything, it means the world to Max.” Max offered, she let the words escape her knowing in some way that Eleanor wouldn’t fault her for them. They could talk to each other about anything without fear of judgment.

“I remember every word you’ve ever spoken to me. Even the angry ones. I remember them when I have to deal with some fucking pirate who thinks that he can underestimate me because I’m a woman. They calm me. Sometimes just remembering the sound of your voice is enough.” Eleanor smiled sheepishly, knowing that she was sounding ridiculous and sappy. But Max brought out that side of her like no one ever had before.

Max felt her heart begin to beat faster as the effect of Eleanor’s words seemed to hit her fully. And there was a stirring within Max, a feeling that she was beginning to experience more and more. She hadn’t known what it was the first time she’d felt it only that it had been Eleanor that had inspired it within her. The fluttering of what felt like a thousand butterflies filling her stomach, the weakness in her knees making it impossible not to nearly fall after Eleanor, Max had heard stories of this feeling but never dared to dream that she would be experiencing it. She was falling in love.


End file.
